In this universe
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: A doomed timeline, one doomed since the start, where everyone didn't' know each other for the longest of time. THE game was never played. The trolls try to live a normal life, as normal as life on Alternia can be that is. The Heiress, Named Feferi, would soon introduce her best friend, Eridan, to her other friends above sea, but she never expected the outcome


It all started when I was really young. My lusus was hungry and I had to find a way to feed her soon. so I wandered the sea to find something for her. that was when I found a destroyed ship on an island. Curious I swam closer to find, there was a young boy living there. it must have been his hive. he sat quietly on a rock with his feet in the water. I was positive that he was a land dweller. though he later proved me wrong. To his side he was had an ancient gun despite that I came up to his feet and tapped them. causing him to fall into the water. he stared at me for what seemed like an eternity before climbing back out of the water.

"Wwho are you?" He asked with a smile when I popped my head out of the water. I loved the wave in his voice. it was seamless it seemed to me, and that smile, an innocent playful smile.

"I'm Feferi." I smile back. even though I couldn't mimic that smile he gave me.

That was forever ago it seemed. Oh how I wish to see that smile again. Eridan changed alot over the years, with responsibilities, it was after the true land dwellers killed his lusus. he was also on the verge of being killed, just due to Alternia's rules. I was able to save him by finding him a custodian but I knew the seahorse couldn't replace his real lusus.

It was today that marked the 3rd solar sweep anniversary of that date. so I decided to get him out of the house. after feeding my own lusus that is, with some help from him. I brought him to the surface even though he looked so annoyed by it.

"Fef, I don't see the point in any of this." I heard him sigh.

"To g-Et you out of that )(ive! )(ave some fun today. got it -Eridan!"

"I can't promise that Fef. You know vvery wwell wwhy."

"It's for t)(at same r-Eason I wanted to bring you along!"

"Wwhatevver, just tell me wwhat wwe are doing on the land?" I knew his scowl all too well at this point in time.

"To m-EEt up wit)( some fri-Ends! for the first time!"

"Wwhy do you need me for that?" He stopped walking. his glasses shimmering brighter than usual due to the sunlight.

"T)(is is for you -Eridan!"

"I got that much, Fef. You're dragging me along to get me out of my Hivve…"

"Spot on!" I smiled at him. my mind hoped my smile would bring his out. it was a long shot and I knew that. He didn't smile back instead he stared at me with a blank expression. I let out a sigh and grabbed his wrist to force him to follow me towards the giant apartment build I was told about. I came into the foyer with him racking my brain for the correct apartment number.

"22~" I remembered and said it outloud.

"Fef?' Eridan looked so confused! I pushed the correct button hearing the voice come on.

"H3LL0?" I didn't' recognize the voice.

"H-ELLO!" i smiled.

"0H!" I heard the voice saw something then movement before another voice come on.

"You Ff?" I heard that lisp and smiled.

"Y-ES I am."

"Ii'll 2end MT to briing you up whiile Ii fiini2h up here."

"0n 1T!" the other voice said, then I heard running. I let go of the button.

"MT?" Eridan asked. "Fef.. I don't get it…"

"I don't -Either…" the door opened and an older troll with a helmet was smiling at us.

"H1." He smiled.

"Hi~!" I smiled back. "May I asked your nam-E?"

"1'M M17UN4." He said still smiling.

"This guy..seems..a little off.."

"-Eridan! B-E nic-E!"

"4r3 y0u 7w0 c0m1ng?" he asked carefully. I nodded and dragged Eridan along. Apartment number 22 was when he stopped. well when we stopped. he stopped a door ahead and Eridan had to drag him back. after getting to right door. It was opened by my 3d sunglasses wearing friend. He was Sollux Captor, TwinArmageddon on trollium which is a chat client I've using since I was six solar sweeps old!

"Who are you?" He asked eridan. Suddenly I realized this may have been a bad idea.

"This is -Eridan Ampora. I broug)(t )(im along to get )(im out of his )(iv-E!" I explained then I saw Sollux calm down. it was then he let us both in and Mituna followed behind. He hugged me to.

"Iit'2 niice to meet you FF." I smiled hearing him whisper in my ear with that lisp then he let go of me. I didn't' even see Eridan's face. but I knew he wasn't happy. Sollux turned to him.

"iit'2 niice to meet you a2 well." Sollux said to Eridan. However, Eridan, did not return the welcome.


End file.
